


baby come to me

by overdose



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Kiran is a little shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: Kiran offers himself to Berkut when a certain type of spell hits the Prince.





	baby come to me

**Author's Note:**

> SELF INDULGENT SMUT BC BERKUT IS MY BOYFRIEND

“You seem frustrated today on the battlefield,” Kiran approached the Prince, his tactical eyes noticing every little thing. “Is everything alright?”  
  
He watched Berkut attack enemies using anger and a need, a desperation for something, but Kiran didn't vocalize his concern in the middle of battle. He assumed it had something to do with the enemy mage who cast an odd spell on him. After the battle ended with a victory, Kiran made his way throughout the castle and searched for Berkut. Unsurprisingly, he was in his room, and out of armor.   
  
“It is none of your concern. As you can see, I am fine,” Berkut responded his words the complete opposite of the state he was in.   
  
“Then look me in the eyes.” Kiran crossed his arms, not before removing his hood. Berkut tried to make eye contact, but couldn't, glancing at the ground. “It was the enemy, wasn't it? I saw a mage cast a spell on you. After that, you became… frustrated. Your face turned red, and it still is. You're sweating, Berkut. I don't know what type of spell it is, but let me help.”   
  
“I will deal with the problem myself. Surely there's a healer who can help, but I know it will pass. I refuse to let someone like you lend a hand. Now begone, summoner.” Berkut hoped his strong figure would be enough to push Kiran away, but he didn't budge, closing the door with a sigh.   
  
“What do you mean, someone like me? A commoner? You know these type of things aren't restricted by class.”   
  
“Do… Do you know what ails me?” Berkut asked.   
  
“Tharja was on the battlefield with you, remember? She told me the spell and how to cure it. Sorry, no one else is around to help you, but... I am."  
  
Berkut cleared his throat. “Don't think so highly of yourself! Out of all the Heroes in this castle, you think I would yearn for you, a lowly commoner, and a man? When did you become so bold?”  
  
Kiran shrugged. “You're right. I’m not that special. So, good luck trying to find someone who would fill my shoes in. Or deal with the problem yourself. I don't think it'd help, though.” he rested his hand on the doorknob, and when Berkut gave him a flustered glare, he opened the door.   
  
Berkut grunted and pushed Kiran against the door without warning, cupping his chin. “I don't know when you became like this, Kiran, but I don't enjoy your attitude. I'll put you in your place if that's what you desire.”   
  
“It's not me with the desires…” Kiran whispered, eyes averting down to Berkut's pants, the outline of his erection. “Like I said before, I’m here.”   
  
“If you're so desperate, why don't you do something instead of waiting for me?”  
  
Kiran grinned. For someone who knew little of Heroes and how to tame them, he easily walked his way into Berkut's pants. Kiran removed his pants and dropped to his knees, staring at the man's erection. It looked… huge, even when the clothing restricted it.   
  
Berkut huffed as he took off his pants and underwear. “Do not take this as a sign that I fancy you,” he said, placing his hand on Kiran's head, who took Berkut's cock in his mouth after spitting on it. “It-It is just a favor you are doing for me!” the prince turned red as he felt Kiran suck on his sensitive, throbbing cock.  
  
Just what did this spell do to him? Every little thing Kiran did, from sucking to licking, staring at him with those eyes, made him moan with embarrassment and pleasure. Kiran teared up by the size and length of the cock he tasted, his mouth stuffed, noises muffled. Berkut leaned his head against the door, tugging Kiran's hair as he shut his eyes. He didn't notice Kiran opening a bottle retrieved from his cloak, guiding one hand to his ass and the other on Berkut's cock.   
  
Berkut hated to admit it, but it felt so, so good, the summoner’s mouth hot and wet. His moans only escalated as Kiran went further down, and Berkut hissed as he felt his cock in the back of his throat, the gags music to his ears. His grip on Kiran's head tightened, and he thrust his hips forward, making the summoner choke. The pleasure of resting in Kiran's mouth overtook him, and he bucked his hips.   
  
The spell's effects made Berkut overly sensitive. He knew he had to cum soon and he hated finishing so early, his legs shaking, bending his body as he moved deeper into Kiran's mouth, until he could no longer take it. Berkut tried to stop any noise from leaving his mouth when he came, but he couldn't hold a moan back, the grunt he gave when Kiran took all of his semen in his mouth and swallowed it.  
  
Berkut thought with just that, the spell would fade away, but his body still begged for more. He leaned on the door, panting, his cock still hard it hurt. The lust that forced its way into his body made him sweat, eyes heavy, and he focused on the only man in the room. When the summoner got off his knees with a smirk, Berkut grabbed him by the hips and pulled him against the wall.   
  
“Wipe that ridiculous look off your face. You didn't help me at all! I want more… and you will give me what I want!”   
  
“What do you want, prince?” Kiran asked, his voice quiet with a hint of tease.   
  
The spell made Berkut do things he hadn't done and didn't know how to do. Yet, he didn't complain and controlled his lust. “You,” Berkut admitted, Kiran's legs around his bare waist. “Curse that damned spell. What you did wasn't enough!” Without another word, he kissed Kiran's neck and didn't think twice about going for his lips. He spread Kiran's legs as they kissed, moving his cock towards his hole, surprised at how wet and ready it felt.   
  
“Come on…” Kiran bit his lip, so ready to receive Berkut inside him. “Come on, Berkut… do it already...!” he pleaded, his body writhing in pleasure when Berkut slammed his hips, pushing his thick, dripping cock into him.  
  
“Do not speak,” Berkut kissed him again, groaning at the tight and hot sensation. By thrusting into Kiran, he satisfied himself and the spell placed upon him. Staring into Kiran's watery eyes, his quivering lips, was enough for him. Their bodies pressed against each other with Berkut pushing into the helpless Kiran. Pants and moans filled the room up, embracing the heated passion they both felt.   
  
Berkut enjoyed the whimpers, the cries that left Kiran's mouth. He grinned as he went deeper, but the damned spell made him moan more than before, so sensitive and desperate even though he did what his body craved. Another orgasm approached him, one that made him stop and push his cock deeper into Kiran, shocked at the sudden urge he had to breed someone. “A-Again… I need to…” he grunted. “Damn it all!”   
  
Kiran felt the prince's cock buried, still hard, bursting its seed in him. The sensation made him shiver, body shaking as Berkut held him. It wasn't enough for the prince, and he showed it with an unfulfilling grunt.   
  
“Berkut, please, put me on the bed,” Kiran pleaded before they could start again, his back hurting from the wall. He sighed in relief when Berkut carried him away.   
  
Berkut rolled his eyes. “How pathetic, so weak and so desperate for more…” he complained, setting Kiran on the soft bed. “I cannot wait to fill you up again, dear summoner…” far from where his mind originally started, Berkut now took enjoyment in claiming Kiran's body, starting another round between them. “You feel good, and my seed is still in you... how perfect.” he breathed between thrusts, stroking Kiran's flushed face. “You could rule with me, Kiran. I’ll ignore your low, commoner status since you take my cock so well. How does that sound?”  
  
Kiran tried his best not to make any remarks. He knew it was the spell making Berkut talk like this, even if the prince didn't realize how ridiculous he sounded. “Yes, yes,” Kiran replied, whimpering at the neck kisses and the bites to his nape.   
  
“You haven't even cummed once yet, have you? How impatient of me...” Berkut _tsked_ , maneuvering his hand to Kiran's needy cock, stroking it while he slowly thrusts.   
  
He went on for so long without getting touched, Kiran overreacted, begging for more. Berkut huffed but gave him what he wanted. Together, their moans combined again, the bed creaking as they moved. Kiran's voice raised when he felt his orgasm coming, and it encouraged Berkut to go faster, his hand and hips. He felt a pair of lips on his when he came. Berkut hushed him, then groaned into the kiss, cumming after Kiran. His second orgasm didn't hit hard like others, but it added onto the pile inside Kiran, and he grinned.   
  
“Yes, feel my seed inside you, Kiran…”  
  
“B-Berkut, wait… aren't you done…?” Kiran sat up, his body sore. The spell should've cured after an orgasm, that's what Tharja said. She told him the side effects included a need to breed, roughness and infatuation, yet nothing of being able to go on for so long. He still sensed the lust and need in Berkut… well, since he gave himself up willingly, Kiran didn't complain.   
  
“Why would I be?” Berkut questioned and turned Kiran around, grabbing his red and bruised ass. The summoner’s hole was stretched, swollen, and wide, all because of Berkut. He felt proud, sliding into him again with a grin. It never got old, the way his cock reacted excitedly inside Kiran. “Aren't you mine? I'll breed you, and you'll rule with me... that's what I want, Kiran…”  
  
“Berkut…!” Kiran gasped as he clawed the sheets, the only thing he could hold onto other than a pillow. The words made him blush, and Kiran wasn't lying when he thought that would be nice. Berkut slammed his hips, his semen a poor substitute for the lube that ran out. With this position, he pushed Kiran's head onto the bed and reached deeper than before. “Keep going, please, right there, Berkut…”   
  
Even without those words, Berkut did it, either way, knowing Kiran was having more fun than before. He squeezed his ass, rubbing against his prostate. “One more, Kiran… one more…” Berkut said under his breath, knowing he had another orgasm to pump out. He pressed his chest to Kiran's back, bucking his hips in the overstimulation they both felt.   
  
“B-Berkut, oh gods…” Kiran whimpered, staining the sheets underneath him with his orgasm. He tried to turn around, but Berkut still had a few more thrusts left, and when he paused, everything fell into place.   
  
Once again, Berkut came inside Kiran with a final groan, more than before. It overflowed out of Kiran's hole, surprising the prince. Kiran turned around, finally, catching his breath after all those rounds. When their eyes met, Berkut felt the effects of the spell fade away, stunned by his actions. _I'll breed you? What were you thinking, fool?!_  
  
“...Did I say all that?” Berkut questioned, staring at the pantless Kiran. “Whoever put that spell on me shall pay. They’ll pray they'll never meet me again on the battlefield.”   
  
“Y-Yeah, but I just helped you out. I know you weren't serious about all that.” Kiran tried not to frown. “Don't…” he groaned, his body aching. “Don't worry about it.”   
  
Berkut tried not to make eye contact, but after all that, he had to. “I… apologize for all that.” it was hard to say. “Do you feel alright? I'll get a servant to draw a bath, or-”   
  
Kiran interrupted him with a laugh. “Why don't you come over here and see what you've done?” he pulled Berkut close, and they kissed again.   
  
Berkut didn't move away. He didn't question it. Everything about this felt right but at the same time… wrong. He had someone, someone Kiran didn't know about, but she isn't here.   
  
Kiran is.   
  
“One more time,” Berkut muttered into the kiss. “I'll show you how serious I can be.”


End file.
